Participation
by Rittie
Summary: Part Three Of the "Developtment" Triology. Sebastian would prove his young master wrong. After all, he was not a master at everything he does. SebxCiel yaoi, Demon!Ciel, Rated M to be safe. DLDR/R&R :) THREE-SHOT won't be continued... like ever.
1. Craving

**_I am so sorry for the late posting of this part guys. I had to go and see the doctor as I got sick and.. long story short, I need to go back tomorrow. So I will be posting the first chapter today :)_**

* * *

**_Participation_**

**_a SebastianxCiel multi-chapter_**

**_Part Three Of the "Developtment" Triology_**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Craving_

"Bocchan..." Sebastian gracefully walked into his Young Master's study. "Today, we have chocolate.."

"Do not bother Sebastian." Ciel cut across him, looking up from his papers. "You know that I do not have such an appetite anymore. When can we satisfy this craving of mine?"

Sebastian smirked, looking amused as he put a finger to his lips.

"Well bocchan... we would. If you were not so deathly..." here he smirked wider at the pun. "... afraid of soul reaping."

"I am not afraid of it!" Ciel slammed his papers on the desk in anger, his one azure eye glaring at his butler.

"Are you not?" Sebastian looked at him, eyes flashing pink for a second. "Alright than you will not have any trouble going hunt with me tonight, bocchan?"

"Of course not!" the younger demon claimed at once. "You just watch me!"

Sebastian took the cart out of the room, silently chuckling at the frustrated air around his master.

"Oh I will Ciel... I will..."

* * *

**_First chapter done :)_**


	2. Hunger

**_Participation_**

**_a SebastianxCiel multi-chapter_**

**_Part Three Of the "Developtment" Triology_**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Hunger_

"Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled, tumbling down the lone London's streets by himself. His butler had left him to his own devices a while ago, claiming that a demon as young as Ciel needed to learn to fend for himself rather than depend on their elders for all eternity. To Ciel, it was just an excuse to go and hunt for himself without a master turned demon annoyance following him around. Because that was all he was to Sebastian. An annoyance. Frowning, Ciel kept walking, searching for any souls that may be floating around. Sebastian had told him that he was not allowed to hunt fresh human souls without a contract but those that float around after a human's death were fair game unless a Shinigami found it first. Grumbling, Ciel nearly jumped in happiness when he saw a soul floating in front of him. It didn't particulary look tasty to him but a soul was a soul and Ciel would prove to his one hell of a butler that he was not a hopeless case. Annoying? Maybe. Hopeless? Not.

"Come here little soul. Come to your papa..." muttered Ciel, watching it with greedy eyes as he slowly but surely inched towards it, his senses on high alert, ready to feel danger or someone trying to steal his pray. Sadly for the young Phantomhive, just about as he was to devour the soul, a shadow danced over his vision and he found his butler standing beside him, eating _his _soul.

"Sebastian!" he growled out and jumped the older demon, frustrated that he couldn't tople him over. "Give me that!"

"No can do bocchan." Sebastian's voice was amused. "You see. I forgot to mention this. The faster hunter always gets his pray."

"You are naturally faster than me!" Ciel found himself complaining, still hanging off his butler's front.

"I presume you will need to learn how to be faster than me eh?" Sebastian spoke cheerfully and hugged his little bocchan when the child-demon pouted.

"Do not worry. We will sate your hunger somehow."

"You better..." Ciel grumbled, falling asleep in Sebastian's warm arms.


	3. Sated

**_Participation_**

**_a SebastianxCiel multi-chapter_**

**_Part Three Of the "Developtment" Triology_**

**_Warning: Bits of shota here and there but nothing major XD_**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Sated_

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled over the loud ballroom music his cousin and, dreadfully, fiancee Elizabeth put on. "I ORDER YOU TO COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Bocchan." Sebastian appeared beside him at once, his face the usual emotionless mask. "How may I help you?"

"Why am I indulging in every of Elizabeth's whims... still?" Ciel muttered. "I'm a demon for Satan's Sake! I should be able to choose and do what I please to do!"

"I am uncertain Bocchan." the older demon spoke amused. "You are the one who wanted to return to the manor."

"Yes but I did not believe that would include having to put up with her again.." Ciel closed his one visible eye before removing the patch on the other, the amethyst eye staring directly into his butler's red ones. "Sebastian, I order you to get rid of her. Anyway that works."

"Yes, my Lord." with that, the elder vanished to fullfill his order. A tad bit annoyed, Ciel's gaze swept over his bedroom, still a hungry haze residing within it's depths. "And I need to feed soon... before I resort to jumping Sebastian... then again, maybe that is what he wants me to do..."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Ciel was enjoying the peace and quiet of the now silent manor, Sebastian having managed to persuade the 'cute' loving girl to leave, as said butler walked into his bedroom with the usual grace he always potrayed.

"Sebastian..." Ciel looked at him. "I'm hungry."

"Still, bocchan?" the other's amusing smirk was getting on the younger demon's nerves, but he decided to play it cool as he got up and walked over to Sebastian until he was clutching the white shirt the butler always wore.

"How about you sate me than?" Ciel mused, looking up at him.

"In any shape or form my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I order..." his sentence ended with a gasp as the elder's nimble fingers danced across his suddenly naked chest. "S-Sebastian..."

* * *

"Is it better now, Bocchan?" the demon smiled as he pecked the other's neck, the teen tiredly relaxing on his chest.

"Yes... oh god yes..." Ciel mumbled, feeling sore and uncomfortable but he found himself not caring. He was sated in every aspect of the world, Sebastian's touch and teasing way of feeding having done their trick. Cuddling closer, the former Earl was happily enjoying his life as it was.

There was no better way to live.

* * *

_**I lied... this will be a three-shot, making this the last chapter. Sorry in case if someone liked it? XD Which I doubt... my next story will be Naruto (Yay going back to my roots bitches! XD) with Sakura as the main character. Now, you'd expect SasuSaku/ItaSaku/AnyoneSaku or bashing but nope... more like a complete new take on Sakura's potential to be great. It also explores some theories (Sakura Is Adopted, one of them) and I frankly adore that Sakura I conjured up with my imagination more than the Shippuden one. Anyways, I digress. Enjoy while you wait for SPRING!**_


End file.
